Hear Us Rock Part 2
Hear Us Rock Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the second part of a two-part special. It is the fifty-second episode overall. This is also the final episode of season two of Grojband and the last episode of the entire series altogether. Synopsis The end of the world is about to happen and The Orb Experience have returned and challenged Grojband to a rematch and they threaten to destroy the world with a meteor if they don't win. Trina starts up an alliance with G'ORB to betray the band so that they can lose the band battle and die in the apocalypse while she survives in space with Nick Mallory. Plot The episode begins with the citizens of Peaceville all standing and looking in fear as a giant meteor hurtles towards the planet. The meteor is actually revealed to be a U.F.O and then it is revealed that a meteor is actually behind the U.F.O. The U.F.O. lands on the ground and the Space Orbs come out. Corey says hi to G'ORB and asks him how things are going for him. G'ORB tells him that he is going to challenge them to a rematch after they lost their last band battle at Sludgefest. They threaten to destroy their planet with the meteor if Grojband doesn't win. Corey accepts this challenge and they set the challenge to happen on the face of the meteor. The orbs leave and Mayor Mellow tells them that they need to go to outer space to do this and he says that he will set up plans for them to go to the meteor with a spaceship. Trina tries to get Nick Mallory to tell her that he loves her but Nick walks away from her, saying that he should only say that he loves something if he really does love it and that he doesn't love anything. Trina growls in rage and goes home furious. Mina asks her what they can do to get Nick to be with her. Trina tells her that she has an idea to contact the space orbs so that they can help get her to be with Nick. Trina makes Mina use her flashlight to signal the orbs in their U.F.O using Morse code. In the U.F.O., T'ORB keeps telling G'ORB that his plans won't work but he keeps ignoring him. He looks through his telescope and sees the signal which tells him what Trina's phone number is. The orbs call Trina and Trina whispers to them that she has a plan to help them beat Corey in the band battle and a way to get Nick to be with her forever. Grojband is at Star Barney's Astronaut Training Place where Star Barney was training them to become astronauts in 5 minutes. Corey tells them that all they really need to learn is how to play musical instruments in their spacesuits more than becoming astronauts. Kin and Kon ask Corey who they are to be able to stop something as powerful as Rock Lore prophecy. Corey gives a motivational speech saying that because it's the end of the world, they can do whatever they want so they will be able to stop the prophecy for sure. Laney asks them how they're going to get lyrics from Trina. Just then, Trina walks into the room wearing an astronaut suit where she says that she's going to go to outer space too so that she can watch them fail. Star Barney tells them that he's allowing her to do this because he likes family. Mayor Mellow is at the space launch announcing Grojband saving the world. Trina is getting on the rocket and Mina is asking how she'll be able to make room for her. Trina tells her that she's not going to take her along because she doesn't like her enough to let her survive. She tells her that she's been a horrible lackey and that she could have done better at everything she did. She gets on the elevator to the rocket and leaves. This makes Mina furious and she screams in rage. T'ORB comes up to her and asks her if she'd like to get revenge on Trina. Mina growls, which implies that she was saying yes to him. T'ORB tells her that he wants to get revenge on G'ORB himself and that they will be able to get their revenge together if she comes with him on a separate escape pod that they'll take to get to the meteor. They both go to the escape pod while Grojband and Trina get launched into space without a countdown. On the meteor, Corey is ready for the battle of the bands with The Orb Experience. G'ORB tells Corey that he's not going to beat him with a song. He ditched their instruments back on earth and is going to betray them and leave them to die on the meteor headed toward earth. Laney looks into their case and is shocked to see that their instruments are gone. Trina shows up and says that she is the one who ditched their instruments and she's glad that she did so because now she gets to watch Grojband die and she gets to spend the rest of her life with Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory is shown to be frozen in a freezer in the U.F.O. Corey admits to Trina that she won and that there's nothing that they can do now. Realizing that this has all finally happened, Trina is overwhelmed with joy and she goes into Happy Astronaut Diary Mode. This is a diary mode that has a purple background, with lovely music playing. She is wearing an astronaut suit and has a huge smile when this happens. Moon rocks surround her when this happiness and when she writes in her diary, flames appear on the paper as they do in Anger Diary Mode. Trina floats to the ground mesmerized by how happy she is. The diary lands on Corey's head but he feels unhappy because there is no use for the lyrics because his instruments are gone. He sits down in hopelessness because he knows that there's no way that they will win. Just then, the escape pod lands on the meteor. It opens up, revealing T'ORB and Mina with Grojband's instruments. Mina screams in rage at Trina. She gets up in her face and Trina backs away in fear. Mina yells at her about how horribly she treated her as she leads Trina back into the U.F.O. T'ORB stands up to G'ORB and yells at him because he's sick and tired of his plans to destroy the world and his bad ideas and he takes charge of the band. He goes into the U.F.O. with him and Z'ORB and N'ORB follow him. Before they leave, T'ORB tells them that there's no way for them to stop the meteor from destroying the world and then he leaves. Corey denies what T'ORB told him and he says that now that they have their instruments and lyrics, he knows how to save the world from the meteor. He says that they'll be able to destroy the meteor with their music before it hits the earth. The meteor is headed toward the earth and everyone is in a panic. Then, Corey gets the music set up to play a song. Before he begins, Laney tells Corey that it's been a pleasure rocking with him. Corey tells her that the pleasure was his. They then play their new song I'm Giving It All, which is so loud and powerful it causes the meteor to crack up and get destroyed, saving the world. Everyone cheers because the world is saved. The U.F.O. lands, with T'ORB and G'ORB coming out. T'ORB makes G'ORB apologize for what he did, but Mayor Mellow forgives him and hugs him really hard, causing G'ORB's glass exterior to crack. Corey tells the moral that he learned from the experience and then says that he should probably write the stuff he's saying down and use them as lyrics. Kin, Kon, and Laney scream saying that they know, as they had been trying to tell him that for a long time. All four of them at the same time say "Thanks for coming out everyone!" and Corey closes the garage door, ending the episode and the series. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *G'ORB *T'ORB *Z'ORB *N'ORB Minor Roles *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow *Star Barney *L'ORB (Mentioned) Songs *I'm Giving It All Trivia *This is the final episode of the series. *This episode, along with Hear Us Rock Part 1, is the second two-parter episode. The first one was Dreamreaver Part 1 and Dreamreaver Part 2. *In this episode, after Corey tells his moral, Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney all together say "Thanks for coming out everybody." instead of just Corey saying it. **Although he did it alongside the rest of the band, this is the second time Kin signed off the episode. The first being Zoohouse Rock when he pushed Corey out of the way after he told his moral and stole his line. *This is the second time Mina stands up to Trina, the first one being A Knight to Remember. **This is her first time doing so of her own free will. Cultural References *When Trina called the orbs on her phone, she addressed them as "Space balls" which was possibly a reference to the 1987 parody film Spaceballs. Episode Connections *The events of the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, are continued in this episode. *The events of the episode Space Jammin' are mentioned and continued in this episode. **The Space Orbs from the episode Space Jammin' also return in this episode. *Kon is seen wearing the same spacesuit he was briefly seen wearing in the episode "Smash Up Terby." *This is the second time someone other than Corey signs off the episode, in this all of Grojband sign it off together. It previously happened in Zoohouse Rock where Kin signs it off. Production Notes *This episode along Part 1 is absent in the Brazilian version of Cartoon Network most likely due to time constraints. Gallery G'ORB's U.F.O..jpg|The meteor was actually G'ORB's U.F.O..........with a meteor behind it. Grojband's Last Transition.jpg|GROJBAND'S LAST TRANSITION! Grojband and the Orbs.jpg|Grojband and the Orbs. Trina on the phone.jpg|Trina on the phone, discussing her evil plan. The Orbs in the U.F.O..jpg|The orbs planning in their U.F.O. G'ORB looking through the telescope.jpg|G'ORB looking through the telescope. Mina and T'ORB.jpg|Mina and T'ORB team up for revenge. Grojband and the Orb Experience on the asteroid.jpg|Grojband and The Orb Experience on the meteor. Trina_and_The_Space_Orbs.jpg|Trina, G'ORB, Z'ORB, and N'ORB. Astronaut Trina.jpg|Trina announcing that she has betrayed Grojband....... Frozen Nick.jpg|.....and trapped Nick Mallory in solid ice. G'ORB and Trina.jpg|G'ORB and Trina team together. Happy G'ORB and Trina.jpg|Trina and G'ORB have betrayed Grojband and their friends. Space Trina.jpg|Trina erupts into Diary Mode. Flames in Happy Astronaut Love Diary Mode.jpg|Trina in Happy Astronaut Diary Mode. Angry Mina and T'ORB.jpg|Mina and T'ORB return with Grojband's instruments. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|A very furious Mina finally stands up to Trina. Kin and Kon dreaming.jpg|Kin and Kon dream about themselves sleeping. Corey rocking the meteor to destruction.jpg|Corey singing I'm Giving It All. Space Rock Laney.jpg|Laney rocking the meteor to death. Laney in Love.jpg|Laney is once again in love with Corey. Corey talking to Laney.jpg|Corey and Laney during Corey's final moral. Corey swooning Laney.jpg|The very last Caney moment. Drunk Corey.jpg|Corey is tired after rocking and saving the world. The Last Caney Moment.png|Corey swoons Laney, Corey from Hear Us Rock Part 2.png|and finishes his moral. The end of Grojband (Or is it?).jpg|The last thing to ever happen in Grojband (or is it?) See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina Category:Notable Episodes